


Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower smut... just because.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino

The shower had been running for a while by the time Darcey got home, Katie had been cleaning the house and had finally got around to taking the shower, her voice ringing from the shower as she sang to herself. Darcey had smiled, following the music to the bathroom, moving to strip herself before slipping into the shower. Katie's voice had broken the second Darcey's arms wrapped around her, moving to trail up over her body, cupping, caressing and teasing her breasts lightly. Katie's reaction was a simple, but needy, arch, her breath catching in her throat at the feeling of Darcey's lips at her neck, nipping and suckling just hard enough to mark her even as her hand slid lower. By the time Darcey had slipped two, long and very attentive, fingers into Katie she was already aching for it. Darcey had set a slow pace, drawing a mewl from Katie that was completely sinful, her smile teasing as she slowly upped her pace, moving to make a second mark at her collarbone, it had become something of a habit, since she now shared Katie with Anton, for both of them to mark her when they had her. Katie had arched and moaned, her breath catching before finally, she begged. 

"Darcey, please...Please..."

Darcey's smile was smothered by her third nip at Katie's neck, her fingers upping in pace until Katie finally cried out and came apart. Her body seemed to go limp and Darcey was quick to support her, backing her into the corner and propping her there, lacing Katie's fingers around the bar they had put in whilst planning to move in together. 

Katie had been happy to just cling to the bar and let Darcey wash them both, although her breath caught slightly at the sight of Darcey, her eyes still locked on Katie, beginning to get herself off, her body arching in a way that only a dancer's could, showcasing every inch of skin and muscle even as Darcey came apart, her shivers subsiding slowly even as she moved to wash herself down a second time, turning the shower off before leading, well, more like carrying Katie into the other room and settling her on the bed to dry her off, moving to do the same for herself before tucking them both, naked, into bed. 

Both women knew Anton would be joining them eventually and, much as Katie tried to pretend she was exhausted, they all knew that by the time Anton was home, the three of them would be ready for the nightly amusements. 

Anton having to work late on his tour had given Darcey a little more time with Katie, although she knew, all too soon, it would be Anton who had all the time with Katie whilst she worked on the new ballet project with the Royal Opera House.


End file.
